I Said It Because I Love You
by That Crazy Sonic Chick
Summary: Sonic and Amy get in a fight right before Amy is rushed to the hospital after a rescue mission. How will things go once they speak for the first time since Amy was hurt? How will their relationship be afterwards? What will be said? SonAmy Boom.
1. Things were said

I Said It Because I Love You

Chapter 1

Villagers were screaming as they fled from a tall building, which was flowing with flames. Sonic and the gang ran through the crowd towards the Mayor's Building, knowing people still had to be inside.

"Sonic!" Tails called. "I'll fly to the top floor! Check to make sure no one is trapped!"

Sonic nodded an approval.

"Go for it, buddy. Be careful."

Tails hovered up to the highest level. Without warning, Sticks ran ahead and jumped, climbing the side of the building and, hopping from window sill to window sill, until she found an accessible window in which she could enter.

"Okay, I guess we each get a floor," Sonic quickly stated. I'll get the fourth, Amy gets third, Knuckles, you get second and first. We need you to break open the entrance, building pieces blocked it.

"I can just climb the window sills and-" Amy started.

"You're a smart girl, I trust you. Now go, and be care-" Sonic said before flames flared out of a window, breaking its glass. "Change of plans, you're going the other way. Let's move!"

The three ran to the building.

"This buiding is pretty tall for a mayor's office." Knuckles said. "Does he really need that many stories"

"He might have NO floors after this is over. Now let's move!" Sonic said.

Knuckles punched an entrance open, then shook the ash and embers off his hand and continued onward. Sonic, Amy, and Knuckles ran to their designated levels to make sure there was no one trapped inside. Wishing each other luck and saftey, they went on to be heroes once again.

-With Sonic-

The building was filled with smoke and heat, making it hard to see and breathe. Sonic covered his muzzle with his scarf and searched around frantically, making sure no one was still in there. Not one person was in sight.

 _No one. Good._ Sonic thought.

After a quick second check, the blue hedgehog confirmed the room was clear, and spoke into his communicator.

"Fourth floor is all clear. Everyone okay so far?"

"I'm out already," Tails replied first. "Mayor Fink is okay; Minor smoke inhalation, but no serious injuries, over."

"Why are there so many floors? It's a freaking mayor's office for crying out loud!" Knuckles said.

"Don't worry about it right now, just get the people and get out of there!" Sonic replied.

He looked up to see an embered post falling towards him, ripping a large gap in the floor above him. He quickly jumped out of the way, landing in a somersault, facing his back towards the wave of smoke and ash that flowed his way.

"This place is falling apart," Sonic said, almost choking on smoke. "This building isn't going to be able to stand much longer!"

"Sonic is right!" Tails said. "You guys all need to get out now!"

-With Amy-

" _Don't worry about it right now, just get the people and get out of there!"_ Sonic ordered.

"There are other people? Is my husband still in this building?!" a female walrus asked her panicky.

"Ma'am, please calm down! We will take care of everything! _No one is getting hurt today_." Amy reassured the woman. "Please, we have to go!"

" _This place is falling apart_ ," Sonic said, almost choking on smoke. " _This building isn't going to be able to stand much longer!_ "

" _Sonic is right!_ " Tails said. " _You guys all need to get out now!_ "

She led the scared woman to the stairs going down, only to see it was blocked by broken, burning wood, and Amy yanked her back before she got burned, causing the woman to drop her purse into the wood.

"Okay, plan B. This way!" Amy yelled.

"But my purse!" Lady Walrus panicked.

"Do you not understand?! We have to-"Amy began, but was cut off by a post from the level beneath her gave way, leaving a large hole in the ground. "Come on!"

Amy grabbed her by the wrist, pulling her towards the nearest window, only to be cut off by a bookshelf collapsing in front of them. The two yelped in surprise as sparks flew, and quickly backed away.

"Amy, you okay up there?" It was Sonic on the communicator. "Amy!"

"We're fine, but our exit window just got blocked!"

"Then come down to my floor!"

"It's blocked, and I rather we not have to jump through the gaping hole. We have to go up to the next floor!"

"There's no time! Break your way into-"

A piece of the ceiling fell behind Sonic. Knowing that was Amy's floor above him, he worried that her floor was going to cave in, causing her, himself, and Knuckles, if he was still in there, to get hurt, or worse.

"Amy, your floor is breaking down!" Sonic warned.

"I have a plan! In case it caves in, you and Knuckles need to get out, now!" Amy said, and with that, she began to focus on getting her and Lady Walrus out.

-Outside the building-

Sonic and Knuckles ran out of the building, followed by three pedestrians, none of them being harmed. Knuckles, who had saved the three, was coughing, and seemed to be having trouble breathing. Tails and Sonic helped him sit down, and Sonic looked up at the floor Amy was on. He felt a hand on his shoulder, and looked to see his best friend.

"She'll be fine, Sonic, this is Amy we're talking about here. We all know she can do this."

"Yeah, but-"

"You said it yourself. She's a smart girl, and you trust her."

 _He has a point. Amy has grown to be more independent in the past few years. I just gotta trust her._

Feet pounded towards where the others were, and leading two soot covered citizens was Sticks, who was also covered in ash.

"Great, everyone made it out!"

"Not everyone," Knuckles said, coughing. "Amy's still in there."

Sticks grew wide eyed, looking up to where she just was. "Has anyone heard from her?!"

"Both her exits got blocked off; she's going to the fourth floor." Tails stated.

"I was just on that floor. She'll get her and whoever she has out with no problem!"

Tails looked back to Sonic and gave him that _I told you_ look. Sonic only continued to watch that building, and waited.

 _If even one piece of that building falls off, I'm going in. Please be careful, Amy._

-With Amy-

 _Okay, Amy, think! The fire department can put a ladder up to the window, we can climb down, and we'll be safe. Not only that, but I need to make sure Sticks is out, too._

Without warning, Amy led the woman up to the next level, scanning for both an exit and Sticks. Amy let out a sigh of relief, for Sticks must have made it out of the building. She them saw the window, and the two ran to it.

After a frustrating war with getting the large woman through the window, she finally began to work her way down the window. She reached the bottom and was greeted by her husband, who Knuckles got safely out of the building, along with two other citizens.

"Good work, Ames, now hurry!" Sonic yelled from the bottom of the ladder. Amy gracefully slid down the side rails of the ladder, getting cheers from observing pedestrians.

-Outside the building-

"Okay, everyone get back!" a firefighter yelled, motioning everyone far away from the building. The villagers obeyed as the firefighters began to hose down the building in effort to put out the fire. The tension was over, now that everyone was safe and out of the building.

A cry came from the back of the audience. "MY BABY!"

No one had to turn their head to see that it was Lady Walrus, _again_. Sonic immediately started for the building when a firefighter got in his way.

"Oh no, you don't. No one enters this building. You've done your part, Sonic. _We're_ the heroes right now. You need to back it up. And don't _any_ of you think about going in there. We are the authorities here, so let us do our jobs."

"There's one problem with that, sir." Sonic stated, matter-of-factly.

The fire fighter eyed him mischievously. "And what's that?"

Before he could come up with a smart aleck answer, Tails spoke up. "Sonic, don't even think about it. That building is going to collapse any minute."

Sonic thought on this. Not on whether or not to run into the building, but how to get past that firefighter. It was as if the guy _knew_ he was planning something.

Before he could say or do anything, though, a pink blur crossed the open area between the crowds of people. Sonic looked and saw Amy, dodging firefighters trying to block her way.

At first, Sonic didn't do anything. He was proud of Amy for being brave, and being able to avoid the obstacles. His eyes scaled the building, wary about the building, and how long it would remain standing.

"…needs to get back here! That building is going to collapse any _second_!" Tails said. "Sonic! Aren't you going to do something?!"

Sonic finally snapped out of it and realized.

 _Amy can't go in there! She could get hurt! Or worse…_

Sonic stepped forward, alarming the firefighter keeping guard. "Amy! No! Get back here!" Sonic called to her.

"Get _back_!" The man ordered.

"Look, you don't get it, she doesn't know what she's doing! I have to stop her! Amy! Get back here!"

Amy was nowhere to be seen. She was already in the building. And no one could go in after her.

-Inside the Building-

"Is there anyone else in here?" Amy called out. No response.

 _It's a baby, Amy. He isn't gonna just stand up and wave._

Amy knew she didn't have much time. But there was no way she was going to let anything happen to that child.

 _What kind of MOTHER loses her baby in a burning building?_ How _has she not gotten her kid taken away?_

With no baby in sight, it came to the point where she started throwing things aside, searching frantically for the child. With no luck, she made her way up to the second floor. It was even more hot, more dark, _more dangerous_. Ready to start smashing things, she summoned her hammer and took some steps before tripping and landing on the ground. Amy froze, makin she the floor beneath her was okay to walk on, and began to get up when she noticed something causght on her foot. She looked down to see a hand bag, most likley Lady Walrus's.

"If she forgot about her baby," she tossed it into the flames on the side of the room. "She can forget about her purse."

She heard a giggling sound come from the corner of the room. She scanned the room to see the baby walrus, with not a single scratch. Amy ran, scooped up the baby, and said to the baby, "I'm going to give your mother a piece of my-"

"AMY! GET OUT OF THERE! _NOW!_ " It was Sonic on the wrist communicator.

"I'm on it." Amy replied, and looked back at the baby. "I'm sure he's going to give me a piece of _his_ mind. Now, watch as you see that girls can be heroes too."

The baby giggled again, and Amy sped down the the bottom floor, avoiding and getting burned by falling obstacles, sheilding the child with her own body. The exit came into sight, and Amy let out a sigh of relief and she made her way to the fresh air. Two firemen stood outside of buikding, ready to go in if they hadn't seen Amy coming.

"My baby!" The Lady Walrus cried out as she held her arms out to be united with her baby.

"Oh no you don't. You are a terrible mother." Amy said, handing the baby to a fire fighter. Ánd guess what? I found your purse. I threw it in the flames. It's a goner."

The Lady Walrus had an offended expression and crossed her arms, sticking her nose in the air and turning away.

"Hmph. Well I've never!"

A fire fighter spoke up. "We were going to give you a long lecture on what you did, but we think someone else has got that covered. Amy didn't know what he was talking about untio she herd her friends' voices.

" _AMY!_ " Amy turned to the sound of feet pounding towards her and was immediately hit with Sonic's body, instantly wrapped in his arms, listening to all of the uneven breaths. He pulled back and grasped her upper arms, shaking her.

" _What in chaos were you thinking!?" Sonic roared. "Are you out of your mind!?"_

Amy was silent, and confused. Maybe even a little scared. She'd _never_ seen this side of him before. Actually, _no one_ had ever seen this side before. Not even Tails. Sonic began ranting about how what she did was dangerous, and how she could have gotten hurt, or worse.

Sonic was purple with rage, but Amy stood her ground; or at least tried. If it wasn't for Sonic holding her up, she would have been on the ground. Amy just stared blankly into Sonic's eyes. Sonic continued ranting, voice becoming hoarse, as Tails, Knuckles, Sticks, and others only stood back and watched, not sure whether to calm Sonic down and risk getting snapped at, or leaving it alone.

"… _Do you not know what you did was dangerous!? Do you not care that you could have DIED!? C'mon, Amy, how could you be so stupid!?"_

"Sonic," Amy spoke softly.

" _Shut up, Amy!"_ Sonic yelled, and then froze. The atmosphere became silent, and all you could hear was the sound of the water from the fire hose making contact with the dying flames.

 _Did I really just say that?_

"Did he really just…?" Knuckles began, eyes locked on the two.

Tails, who continued staring, just nodded his head slowly. "Yeah… I think he did."

"Amy…" Sonic began. Feeling uncomfortable by the crowd, he let go of her, noticing the red marks on her arms. There was so much he wanted to say to her, but he just couldn't. He just wanted to go home, get his friends home safe, and call it a day. He sighed and stepped back from her. "We'll talk about this later." And he turned to walk home. The looks he was getting were a mixture of sympathy, fear, and anger, for how he reacted to Amy's heroic yet dangerous actions.

"The fire is out, everyone's safe, and nobody got hurt. Everyone just go home. Please." Sonic spoke softly. Part of the crowd parted, while some hesitantly walked away, but stayed close enough to hear anything else.

Knuckles, knowing what Sonic was thinking, turned to the nosy pedestrians.

"You heard him, go home! Nothing to see here. Everything is fine." The people remained where they were. "Scram!" No one wanting to see what happened if you mess with a big guy like Knuckles, they went their separate ways.

The gang looked at Sonic in what to do next.

"Let's… let's go home, guys."

A soft moan came from behind Sonic, and then a _Thump._

"Hey, guys?" Sticks called. "Amy's sleeping..."

"What? Sticks, what are you-" Sonic said, turning, but froze when he saw Amy lying on the ground.

"I don't think she's sleeping..." Knuckles said. Sonic immediatley ran to Amy's side, gently shaking her.

"Amy... Ames... _Amy._ Get up."

Tails knelt next to her and helped place her gently onto Sonic,s lap. She seemed to be sleeping, but Tails checked her pulse, and noticed her blood pressure was unusually high.

"She's not sleeping, she passed out. Call a paramedic. Now." Tails ordered.

"Wait, _what?_ What's wrong?" Sonic asked, with a worried expression on his face. "What's wrong with her, Tails!?" Sonic demanded.

"I don't know, but her heart rate is pretty high. We need to get her to the hospital. Knuckles! Get… Sticks! Get a medic!"

"There's no time! Just let me take her!"

"Sonic, I don't think that's-"

" _Please_ , just let me take her! I'll get her there faster." Tails could hear the plea in his voice, and see it in his eyes. They should have waited for the paramedics to show up, but it the right thing to do was to get Amy there as soon as possible. Tails nodded in approval and Sonic gently picked her up, leaning her head against his chest. Her breathing was ragged, and her face was covered in sweat and soot, ash covering her dress.

"We'll meet you at the hospital!" Tails called out. And with that, Sonic was off.

 _I didn't mean it…_ Sonic thought, with the limp, motionless girl in his arms.. _I wasn't… I don't know why I said it…_

End of Chapter 1


	2. I Didn't Mean It

' _Are you out of your mind?!_

 _C'mon, Amy, how can you be so stupid?!_

 _SHUT UP, AMY!'_

That last, harsh, regretful sentence echoed in Sonic's head, slashing his heart, pouring the venom from the voice echoing in his head.

"I didn't mean it," Sonic mumbled to himself. "I don't know why I said it. I just… I don't know." He looked around him to the other people in the waiting room; Parents with children for their checkups, old people for _their_ checkups, kids with casts on their arms and legs, and such more.

 _And the sight of her lying motionless on the ground…_

Sonic didn't even want to be there. Not him. Not Amy. Not anyone. He just wanted to go how and sleep this off. But he couldn't do that.

Oh no.

Sonic knew he was going to have to confront Amy. Whether he chose to do it or Tails made him, there was a very tense conversation coming his way. He didn't even know what he was going to say. An apology wasn't gonna cut it. He was going to have to explain why he said what he did. He wanted to make it up to her. After all, he was the reason she was here.

Was she?

 _Is it my fault she's here? Did I stress her out too much? Where is a freaking doctor? It's been ten minutes! What's taking so long?_

Before long, the door opened to the hospital and in came a cool autumn breeze, followed by Tails, Knuckles, and Sticks. Sonic just put his head back in his head. Tails looked at him, knowing exactly what was wrong. He was scared. Tired. Stressed. Worried about Amy. He didn't want to be here.

-20 Minutes Later-

"I _hate_ hospitals," Sticks muttered. Knuckles, who sat beside her, lifted his chin off of his palm that was propped up on his chair arm.

"When did you ever go to the hospital?"

"I don't remember. That's because the 'oh so nice and friendly doctors' erased my memory after I allegedly 'hit my head falling off my tree'. Apparently, I suffered 'amnesia'."

Knuckles thought on this for a moment, and then finally spoke. "What were we talking about?"

"See?" Sticks said, jumping up from her seat. "That's exactly what hospitals do. You're taking the effect right-" She was cut off by Tails yanking her back into her seat.

"Sticks, you need to be quiet. This is a hospital." Tails said. "Just sit tight until we go see Amy." Tails looked up to the front desk, smiling apologetically at the woman at the front desk, who was glaring at them for Sticks' second outburst. "Please, just-"

"Amy Rose?"

The four looked up to see a doctor with a clip board, looking out to see if anyone whom they could speak to. Tails glanced at Sonic, who looked back at him. Tails knew he didn't want to go up just yet, so without a word, he pushed himself out of his chair and walked forward to where the doctor stood. Sticks hissed after him, " _Tails! Don't fall into their trap! It's all a trap!"_

Tails shot the lunatic badger a glare before he met the doctor.

"Hello, doctor. I am Tails, Amy's friend."

"Does she have family here?" The doctor questioned.

"No, just me and our friends." The doctor nodded to himself.

"Well, Tails, I am Dr. Sagnet. We finally have Miss. Rose stabilized, and is currently being treated for mild smoke inhalation, second degree burns, and a wound to the head. You do realize she might not have made it today, do you understand?"

Tails just stood there.

 _Her conditions were more serious than I thought._

"Luckily, your blue friend got her here in time. He saved her life.

Sonic heard this.

 _I saved her life…_

 _Amy almost died today…_

Tails glanced back at Sonic, who had not moved since they arrived. Dr. Sagnet leaned over to see who he was looking at.

"How is he doing?"

"Wha- who, Sonic?"

"The blue one, yes. He brought her in through the emergency doors and had an expression of terror."

"Oh, he, uh… they're really close."

The doctor raised his eye brow. "Are they together?"

This is a question Tails is asked often, but it always made him uncomfortable because no one really ever knew the answer. "Er… no, but… no." The doctor gave a soft chuckle and placed his hand on Tails' shoulder.

"Okay, you and your friends probably want to see your friend. You can in just a bit. There is more to discuss, if you would just come with me please." Tails glanced back at his friends, hoping Knuckles wouldn't bother anyone, that Sonic would be okay, and that Sticks would just calm down.

-Outside of Amy's Room-

"It's that bad?" Tails asked.

"Not nessicarily bad, but at the level where we don't know how long she will be staying here. She's severely dehydrated, so she will be hooked up. Be careful no one messes with those. She's going to want to take them out. You cannot let her. When you are visiting, please keep it to a maximum of five guests. Too many people can cause stress to multiple patients. Over there is what we use to record their stress levels and…"

The doctor must have underestimated Tails, for he knew how this all worked. He probably could tell the doctor what everything was for just to prove he wasn't some little kid, but he didn't want to be a smart aleck. Not towards the doctor who was taking care of his friend.

"So when can we see her?" The yellow fox asked. The doctor looked Tails up and down.

"Once you and your friends clean up. You're all covered in ash and soot. We never got the full report on what happened. Was it the fire that happened earlier?"

Tails nodded. "Rescue mission. Everyone was okay, for the most part. Amy ran into the building last minute because there was someone else in there."

"You and you're friends are heroes."

"Well, don't let Sonic hear you say that. It's amazing how he runs so fast with all of that ego he carries." Tails left to go get the others and Dr. Sagnet glanced at Amy through the window. He thought about the blue hedgehog that ran into the emergency room. Terrified. Holding her close.

 _As if he loved her._

Dr. Sagnet returned to patients and his paperwork.

X X X End Of Chapte X


	3. Don't Worry about Me

_I'm alive! Sorry it's been so long! Being exam week and all I had to study for tests that I wasn't gonna pass for classes I really don't care about. To make it up, well, here's Chapter 3. That's about all I have to offer._

X X X

Tails entered the waiting room to see Knuckles, who was holding an upside down magazine, and Sticks, who was… actually remaining… calm? This almost surprised Tails more than the fact that Sonic was gone. Sticks looked at Tails and pointed to the door leading outside.

 _Did he seriously leave?_

Before he could say anything, he saw a blue figure out the window. No, he hadn't left, but what was he doing outside?

Tails walked out the door and looked to his right. There, he saw a blue hedgehog, tugging at his bandana, pacing, and looking at the ground.

 _He just can't sit still, can he?_

Tails wanted to say something, but didn't want to startle him. Or embarrass him. Sonic _hated_ when people saw him stressed or worried. He would always try to play it off cool, like it was no big deal. But really, on the inside, he just wanted to be alone and scream, yell, hit something. _Run_

 _~Flashback~_

 _Sonic was alone, outside on the lawn chair by the beach. It was a beautiful day, and he needed some time to relax. Not too long ago, Sonic had saved Sticks from getting crushed by rocks. He laughed at the badger's excuse, as to why she was being chased by tumbling rocks down in the canyon._

" _I was gettin' info from the rocks!" Her friends only laughed. "I was! An underground army's gonna rise and destroy us all!"_

" _Lunatic," the hedgehog chuckled to himself._

 _Sonic winced at the thought of that shiner on Knuckles head, from making hard contact with a rock. It was quite an adventure; nothing special, but another one to look back on and laugh at._

 _He remembered Amy and Knuckles, walking away, talking about some "Research". He had been invited to join them, and Sonic liked the idea of going, but two issues. It wouldn't be just the two of them, and he wasn't in the mood to learn about carvings._

 _Sonic sighed as a beautiful breeze came._

' _This… this is nice…'_

 _Beebeep! Beebeep! Call from: Amy Rose…_

 _Sonic looked over to his tablet._

' _A video call? She probably found something,' Sonic picked up his tablet excitedly, and answered the call, trying to act bored._

" _Hey, Amy. What's up?"_

" _Fighting for my life with the fate of the world in the balance." Amy said in a cocky tone. "You know, the usual."_

 _Something rose behind Amy, and Sonic sat up in his chair. "Who's that?"_

 _Before he got an answer, he heard Amy yelp and saw her hammer fly. A deep voice coming from off the screen said, "You'll tell me what I want to know, little girl…"_

 _Amy spat back, "I don't think so!" With the motion of a large tail, his screen showed Amy's feet and the ground._

' _What's going on? I can't see anything…'_

" _What you think is exactly what this device is going to tell me…"_

 _Amy moaned and dropped her tablet, so all Sonic could see was the sky._

" _Amy?" He didn't hear Amy. Sonic was up on his feet. "Who are you?!" Sonic demanded. Sonic's heart stopped when he saw the robotic snake lift Amy's limp, motionless body off of the ground._

" _You can call me Lyric. Or Master. Honestly, once I read the location of the crystal fragments from Amy's brain, I don't care what you call me."_

" _Amy!" Sonic yelled, before his screen went black. The screen said: Lost Signal._

' _Damn it!' Sonic thought._

" _Oh Lyric, you are SO gonna get the big beat down!" He cursed out loud._

" _Sonic?"_

 _Sonic whipped his head around to see Tails, looking around to see who Sonic was talking to._

" _Who are you talking to?"_

 _Sonic explained what happened. "It's my fault. I should have gone with. Knuckles was there too. We gotta go find him." Sonic was pacing, tugging at his bandana. He was freaking out._

" _Sonic, we always tell you not to blame yourself. Don't worry; we'll take care of this. We always do."_

" _This is different, Bud." Sonic replied. "Saving the world gives me adrenaline. But when it's one of you guys who gets hurt…" Sonic didn't finish. Tails' eyes grey a bit._

" _She wasn't hurt, right? He just nabbed her?"_

 _Sonic shook his head. "She was unconscious on the ground. She called me on video chat and that's when it happened."_

 _Tails sighed. "Well, it's a good thing she called you. We wouldn't have known what happened if she hadn't."_

' _Yeah, smart girl,' Sonic thought to himself._

 _After deciding who was going to break the news to Sticks that Amy had been kidnapped, Tails began to walk away, terrified of how Sticks would take it. "Tails?" The fox turned to see Sonic, anxiety taking over his mood._

" _I'm fine." He said. Tails looked confused, and Sonic sighed. "I'm just a little worried. But it's cool. Just don't…"_

" _Don't tell anyone you're worried?" Tails finished._

" _Not that, just… don't worry about me. No one needs to know how I'm feeling or what I'm thinking. I'm going for a run. Call me after you tell Sticks." Sonic dashed._

" _It's okay to show your emotions, Sonic. That's why we're here." The fox said to himself. And with that, Tails hovered away to go find a lunatic badger._

 _~End of Flashback~_

Tails just stood there and said nothing while he watched his best friend worry. Who knew what all was going on in that head of his, and what emotions were taking over his body. Tails knew Sonic wouldn't like the fact that Tails had been watching him pacing and not saying something. So Tails stepped back to the door and opened it, then closing it with force. Sonic looked up and saw Tails.

Sonic straightened himself, putting a half hearted smile on his muzzle. "Hey, bud. What's goin' on?"

"They have Amy stable." Sonic was silent for a moment. "Are you okay?"

"The real question's is Amy okay… She is, right?" He waited for an answer.

"Well, she's hurt, Sonic." Sonic sighed and sat on the curb, putting his head in his hands, resting his elbows on his knees. "The doctor said she suffered mild smoke inhalation, dehydration, and some wounds." Sonic was silent. "Sonic?"

"I didn't mean it."

"We know, Sonic." Tails said, putting a hand on his back. "I bet Amy knows it too. You were just… I don't know, angry?"

"But that doesn't make any sense. Why would I be mad at her for being brave? I mean, she could have gotten hurt, and she put herself in danger, but that's what we train to do. I don't know why I said it. I regret even yelling at her. I was just scared."

"That's why you said it, Sonic. You were scared."

"No I wasn't." Sonic claimed. Tails paused at his denial.

"Sonic, you _just_ said you were scared. There is nothing wrong with being scared. Even heroes can get scared sometimes. I know you do, whether you admit it or not. What about that time I crashed my plane? Or when we fell into the water? Or when Lyric nabbed Amy? Or..."

Sonic was silent, and trying not to snap. He didn't like being reminded of things like that, and he certainly did not like being proven wrong. He just took a deep breath. Tails spoke again.

"We can see Amy once we clean up a bit. It's not good for the patients, being they could inhale the ash and dirt." Sonic and Tails got up and dusted themselves off as Knuckles and Sticks came out the hospital doors. Knuckles had a clipboard with paper and a pen.

"The doctor gave us these papers to sign, but… I can't spell…" the echidna paused. "Or read."

"And I'm not touching or signing anything they hand me." Sticks said, as she crossed her arms. "You can't trust them."

Tails only sighed in annoyance as he took the forms and pen from Knuckles. "Dust yourselves off while you're out here. We'll go see Amy as soon as we are all cleaned up a bit." He looked at Sonic who was looking out to the woods. "Sonic?"

"Yeah, I know. I'm coming." And he followed Tails inside the hospital.


End file.
